Your Guardian Angel
by myownwayx
Summary: AU! Jack is an angel sent from heaven to save a fallen angel; Ianto Jones. Warnings inside. Teenage!Ianto, Teacher!Jack
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is completely AU!!. **

**Warnings: Mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and abuse... **

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack Harkness adjusted to the light around him as his senses started to kick in. There was silence around him, and he generally took that as a good sign because silence meant no screams of people he wasn't able to save. He blinked a couple of times; it always took a while to adjust to differences of Heaven and Earth. Jack was in what he guessed to be a living room. His living room, for the time being any way. It was... cosy. There was a fire place with little ornaments on the shelf, a large mirror and a few canvas photos of city sky lines. He smiled. It was nice. Large white leather sofas clashed with the dark red walls but it seemed to work. Jack took the time to appreciate his new home, for all intents and purposes, before he let the task sink in.

He had been sent to help a troubled teenager, he wasn't aware of his name yet he was simply informed that when he saw him he would know who it was. Jack never doubted his elders but he was the type of angel that needed information before he was to do the task. It was mundane task and Jack wanted a little more adventure. Jack wanted to be standing by his friends in the front line fighting in the war that never seemed to end. But he was here and as much as he hated it, he had a task to do.

Jack wondered through his new house up to what he guessed to be his office. It was already disorganised, and he guessed that the elders were trying to make this alias fool proof which to Jack's dislike meant he would be here for a while. As a human. He couldn't even feel the powers that belonged to him flow through his veins and he felt naked without them. He sighed and sat his desk, propping his feet up on it as he did so.

"History?" He sighed. When he was a student, many light years ago, history had been his best subject. Mainly because his father had been an explorer of sorts and his passion for it rubbed off on him. He smiled; at least he wasn't teaching biology or something embarrassing like that. The school he was assigned to was a rough comprehension school, and Jack knew it was going to be trouble. He was going to be teaching kids who didn't care about the World Wars, the Presidential history or Indian tribes. As he read through the lesson criteria he hated the task even more.

Feeling bored of looking through the piles of papers already, Jack decided it best to get an early night. Tomorrow he'd find his fallen angel and do what he can to put him on the path that would lead him to his destiny.

**-x- **

Ianto walked to school on his own, his black hooded jumper that was miles too big for him felt like a security blanket keeping him safe. The loud rock music in his ears motivated him to walk towards the school gates that he often thought of as prison. Ianto felt sick whenever he stepped over the white line that told him he was now on school property and until three thirty it was against the law for him to leave.

"Oh look it's the fag." Ianto didn't want to give in to Rhys's comments, he hated that he was used to the snide remarks from most of the boys and girls in the school. "Don't ignore me." Rhys snapped, he pushed his arms out, causing Ianto to buckle and hit his head against one of the lockers. The boys that had gathered around them started to laugh. Ianto had never been so glad to hear the bell ring and everyone seemed to scatter to their form room. Ianto sighed grabbed his books from his locker, took off his jumper and swapped it for his school blazer and headed to the second floor to his form room before the bell goes. He couldn't be late. Not again.

Ianto for most of his day didn't speak, he made a signal to his teachers whenever they did the register but he never spoke. Whenever he spoke he was ridiculed for what he had to say as no one wanted to listen to the fag. Even most of the teachers seemed to ignore him. At lunch, Ianto avoided the canteen and headed to the fields and pulled out a book and sat under a tree and just read, loosing himself into the world of fiction.

At ten past one, Ianto was glad that he was heading to his last lesson of the day. He walked up to the third floor, every so often he would be pushed up the stairs buckling when he lost his balance causing people around him to laugh. He stood outside his class waiting for his teacher to open the door.

"I heard we had a new teacher," A girl grinned. "And apparently he is really hot."

"Seriously?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah. Mr Smith left - didn't even leave a note."

"So who have we got now?"

"That would be me." A loud, American accent was heard and they all turned their direction to the door where Jack Harkness stood. "My name is Mr Harkness, come in."

The students piled into the class and sat down. Jack looked around anxiously, his stomach felt funny, tingling. He knew the angel he was supposed to save was in this room. When his hands landed on a skinny boy, who was sat at the back his text book already out and open, he knew he had found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack wasn't too sure on what he was supposed to do. He wasn't the sort of person that was good with emotions and he could tell straight away by the way Ianto was slumped over his desk that the young boy's emotions were playing him up. Jack wasn't too sure why he was an angel in the first place, he had hoped it was because of his boyish good looks but he knew the arch angels weren't that vein, though most of the angels Jack had had the pleasure of meeting were all beautiful creatures. He told the class to get reading the chapter on America in the forties, and with a groan they did. Jack sat back at his desk, looking through some files on the computer and found Ianto's. Ianto was sixteen, which he already knew as he was teaching the year 11's; he lived with his father; Ifan David Jones and older sister Rhiannon. Listed on his file was numerous accounts from social services about domestic abuse and Jack glanced a look up at Ianto who was now staring out of the window. He turned back to the file for any signs of a mother in Ianto's life but found none. He sighed; a boy that age needed his mum.

When Jack was sure Ianto hadn't even looked at the text, he got up and headed to the back of the class. "Everything okay?" He asked gently. Ianto snapped his eyes away from the window and looked up at Jack, gulping. "You're not reading."

"Sorry sir." Ianto said his voice quiet, his welsh tones defining the words brilliantly. "I got distracted."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," Jack goes to press his hand to Ianto's shoulder, he was brought up to believe that a bit of human contact was reassuring but Ianto flinched away before Jack had even touched him. "Are you okay?" Jack asked quieter, a few students were already turning their heads.

"Fine, sir." Ianto said and brought his eyes to the book but Jack could tell that Ianto wasn't reading it.

Jack returned to the front of the class and after fifteen minutes he told them to stop reading and to tell him the main facts from the text. He was surprised at how well they were doing, though he knew it wasn't exactly a hard task. After ten minutes of that he asked them to write three mini essays on three points from the text, of their own choice. When the class all groaned at him he said they could finish it off for homework. Jack ended up staring at Ianto for most of the lesson; the young boy was hard working, captivating. Those eyes so deep and so blue that Jack was sure Ianto had seen into his soul. Once the bell closed signalling the end of the day, the class all but cheered as they packed away. All but Ianto. Ianto seemed to take his time, putting his books in his bag separately as though he was dreading going home. Jack guessed that he was.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Jack asked. Ianto looked at him; he was the only one in the class now as everyone had run out eagerly.

"I'm fine, sir." Ianto said and smiled at him a little. Jack had a feeling that, that smile would break hearts in the future.

"How do you think it went today? The lesson." Jack said wanting to talk to him some more.

"Was good. You're a good teacher." Ianto responded.

"That's what I like to hear." Jack smiled. "How far did you get on the work?"

"I finished it, sir." Ianto said and Jack was a little startled. Though he had seen Ianto write a hell of a lot, he didn't think that he would actually finish. The girls at the front hadn't even got half way through the first point.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked curiously. Ianto nodded, put his bag on a desk and grabbed his folder and handed it to him. The first thing Jack noticed was how organised it was, there were little post it notes signalling what section of the text the work was, page numbered, revision notes in perfect order. "This is really impressive." Jack says. He had been around for a long time, and he hadn't ever seen a teenager who would want to organise work like that.

"I'm... well I have OCD." Ianto says and there's a faint blush on his cheeks as though he's embarrassed. "I have to have everything in order or it sort of freaks me out." He sighs.

"Bet your room at home must be ship shape." Jack grinned. Ianto didn't respond in fact Jack was sure he saw Ianto flinch at the mention of home.

"Yes sir," He said a little weakly after a moment of silence. "I should probably go."

"Mind if I take this to look at?" Jack asks. "So I can see what the class has done already? Your old teacher's notes weren't that clear."

"Of course, sir." Ianto says. "See you next lesson." Ianto gives a small wave and walks out of the class. Jack watched him leave and slouched on his desk. He flicked through Ianto's immaculately organised folder and sighed. How was he supposed to help him? Jack had no idea, but he was determined to try his hardest at saving his fallen angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack headed home with a brief case full of paper work. He wasn't normally the paper work sort of guy. At home he would normally flirt his way into getting someone else to do it, it was frowned upon but there were never any complaints. He decided he would go out for dinner once he had got at least half of the work marked. He'd use dinner as a reward for putting in effort to his task. And maybe whilst dining if he found another type of reward he wouldn't refuse. He after all, was human.

-x-

Ianto didn't go home straight away, he never did. He walked slowly, his horrible school shoes kicking at the dirty pavement as he walked. His jumper wrapped tight around him. It was a nice day for a change, so when Ianto headed to his normal hide out, the park was crowded with families. He sat on one of the hills, he felt so high, he could see everyone around him but he knew that no one would notice him. He kicked out his legs, lying down a little before taking out the book he was reading and lost himself in the words once more.

-x-

Jack felt rather pleased with himself. An hour later he had marked his year 7's attempt at essays, most of them were D's and he knew that he didn't really have to care about what they got, but he was a perfectionist and angels were supposed to care and he wanted to see them do well. He had used the internet to find a nice restaurant in the area, somewhere fancy but not too posh. He decided he felt for Italian and that was the next check box on his agenda. He walked the three blocks to the restaurant and he was sad to see that it was already full. One thing he hated was a crowded restaurant, the waiter had said there was a table near the back but Jack refused saying he would like his food to go, glad that they offered take out. He waited twenty minutes for his pasta dish and headed home. He'd have to forget his extra reward that night. Something pulled him to walk the longer way home, it wasn't until he cut through the park did he see what had pulled him. Ianto, his fallen angel, was perched on the top of a hill reading. Smiling, Jack walked up to the hill and sat down next to him, startling the young boy's concentration.

"Sir?" Ianto asked a little confused. He took his bookmark and slid it in place and put his book down.

"Hey, Ianto." Jack said cheerily. Ianto frowned but smiled a little. "What are you reading?"

"Of Mice and Men." Ianto replied easily.

"Good book." Jack smiles. "For pleasure or school?"

"Both." Ianto smiled. "I like it so even though it's an assignment, it doesn't really feel like it." Ianto rambled a little.

"It's good that you enjoy the work you are forced to do, it makes it much easier to get the jobs done." Jack said thinking back on past experiences. Ianto just nodded his head. "So, is this where you rushed off to? I thought you were going home."

"I... Forgot my keys." Ianto says and Jack knows he is lying, he can sense it. "My sister doesn't come in till seven, so I figured it would be much more civilised of me to sit in a park then on my door step." Ianto says adding to the lie, making it more believable.

"What about your dad?" Jack asked and he can see the young boy tense.

"He's at work. Won't be in 'til late." Ianto replies and Jack wonders if that is a lie too. Above them the once sunny sky turns grey as the sun hides. Jack sighs, he doesn't like the weather on Earth, it's cliché but in heaven it's always sunny. He misses that.

"Looks like it's about to rain," Jack muses.

"Always does in Wales." Ianto replied casually. His eyes full of dread at the prospect of having to go home because of the weather. Jack thinks that maybe his elders are the reason for the sudden down pour.

"Why don't you come back to mine?" Jack asks as he stands up. "Till your sister gets home."

"That's a bit weird." Ianto says.

"Why?" Jack asks. The food in his hand getting cold, he ignores those thoughts because he could always microwave it.

"You're my teacher." Ianto says, stating the obvious. "Isn't it frowned upon?"

"Well would you rather catch pneumonia?" Jack asks; a knowing grin on his face. Ianto shakes his head, his wet hair sticking to his forehead a little. Jack smiles thinking that Ianto looks too cute.

"I guess not." Ianto says.

"Come on then." Jack says and leads the way to his house, Ianto following behind quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Nice house," Ianto smiles as Jack shows him in. Jack smiles, he likes to think that the house reflects him a little extravagant as the furniture is quite expensive, but at the same time it's simple. Jack likes to think that he is a simple man, what you see with him is what you get. He cares about people, he has to in his line of work but he likes to have fun too.

"Thanks." Jack grins. "Your clothes are drenched, why don't you give them to me and I can put them in the dryer. You can borrow some of mine till they are dry."

"That's okay, I'll be fine." Ianto says because he knows that this in itself is inappropriate but wearing his teacher's clothes, surely that is crossing the line.

"Ianto it's fine, it's no trouble at all. Don't want you getting sick." Jack makes his voice commanding because he has a feeling that Ianto wouldn't say no to authority. Jack is right because Ianto nods his head. "I'll just go put this in the microwave, you hungry I'm sure we can get two portions from this?" Ianto nods, knowing if he was to say no Jack would give him some anyway. Jack grins and goes to the kitchen leaving Ianto standing in the door way a little nervously. Jack comes back a moment later and leads Ianto to his bedroom. Ianto doesn't look at Jack's large double bed, it's the first bedroom he has been in that isn't his or his sisters and he feels weird.

"They're going to be miles too big for you." Jack laughs as he finds some clothes in his large closet, he pulls out a plain tee, white, and a pair of grey track pants. "But it won't be long till your clothes will be dry."

"Thanks." Ianto smiles. Jack grabs some of his own clothes from the closet and heads to the bathroom telling Ianto to bring his clothes down when he is done. Ianto gets changed quickly, he pulls off his white shirt that isn't really that wet; his jumper is soaked though. Once he has the tee on he puts his jumper back on not caring about the wetness on his arms, he just has to have it on. He kicks his trousers off, and pulls on the trousers. They're too big around the waist, he was sure if he tried he could probably get two legs in to just one of the trouser legs. He tightens the string as much as he can and feels a bit like a clown. He walks downstairs after folding his wet shirt and trousers, his shoes tucked under his arms. He sees a line of shoes in the door way and adds his to the line before finding Jack in the kitchen wearing something similar to him.

"You're sort of defeating the purpose of dry clothes by wearing your wet jumper." Jack chuckles. Ianto blushes but makes no move to take it off. "I can put it in the dryer and it will be dry in two minutes." Jack tells him. "Come on."

"I... its fine. It isn't that wet." Ianto mumbles.

"I can see how wet it is from here, Ianto." Jack says gently. "Why won't you take it off?" Ianto doesn't look at him; doesn't answer. "Please, I don't want you getting ill; if you're cold then I'll put the fire on." Ianto shakes his head. "You're not cold?" A nod of confirmation. Ianto feels like he probably should be cold, the rain and thunder outside is screaming at him to be cold but under his teachers gaze he feels warm. "Is there a reason you don't want to take the jumper off?" Ianto nods, though why he is nodding he doesn't know. "Whatever the reason, I'm not going to be mad." Jack says because he feels like he knows what Ianto is hiding. "I just don't want you to get cold. Two minutes tops." He says and Ianto feels his shaking hand at the zipper pulling it down slowly.

Jack has seen a lot of terrible things in the world, but nothing he can think of can compare to Ianto's trembling body. He hands him the jumper and Jack puts it in the dryer. "Ianto..." Jack sighs. Ianto's pale, skinny arms are covered in angry red lines, some long, some short, there's hardly any skin left on his arm that isn't decorated by red and the skin that has no red lines have thick white scars on.

"Please don't," Ianto says as Jack is about to reach out to him. Jack steps back. The microwave beeps behind him.

"Hope you're hungry." Jack smiles softly. Ianto returns the smile though Jack can tell that his heart isn't in it. Ianto sits at the table and Jack gets two plates out and halves the food, he puts a little bit more on Ianto's plate because he can tell that is malnourished and he needs this more than him. They eat in an awkward silence. Ianto had never had Italian food before and he thinks that it tastes amazing but he doesn't say so, he thinks it would create an awkward atmosphere so he just stays silent.

Once they finish eating, Ianto gets up and takes the plate to the sink. "You don't have to, I could do it." Jack says.

"I want to." Ianto says; he also washes the plates Jack had used for his breakfast. Jack remembers what Ianto said about his OCD and wonders how long them dirty dishes just sat on the side had been creeping him out for. As Ianto does the dishes, Jack gets their clothes. He hands Ianto his jumper. "Thank you." Ianto says and puts it on quickly, he sighs as the warm fabric hits his skin.

"Don't mention it," Jack smiles. "Ianto... why do you cut?" Jack doesn't know how to ask that question but he knows he has to. He has to help Ianto.

"Because I like the pain." Ianto says simply. Jack hates the answer, it makes the blood in his veins run cold and he just wants to make Ianto happy. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Ianto asks quietly.

"I probably should." Jack sighs.

"Please... Social services can't find out."

"I won't tell anyone." Jack reasons. "If you talk to me."

"What about?" Ianto asks.

"I don't know the weather," Jack says and Ianto smiles up at him. "About why you do it, how you feel..."

"I told you why..."

"The reason behind liking the pain." Jack cuts in.

"And if I don't?" Ianto asks, shaking slightly.

"Then I'll tell someone who can help." Jack says gently. "But I want you to be able to trust me, to talk to me." Ianto nods his head sadly. "So, what's it going to be?"

"You." Ianto sighs. "I'll talk to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ianto walked home slowly. Though it had stopped raining the air was still cold and no matter how tight he wrapped his jumper around him he still couldn't feel warm. He missed the heat of Jack's house already; he missed how Jack's too big clothes had made him feel safe and secure. As he approached his street he knew that feeling safe and secure wouldn't be anywhere near what he would feel once he arrived home.

He opened the door, it wasn't locked; it never was. He could hear his sister's loud music coming from upstairs and he smiled softly because he could make out her singing voice too. Ianto loved his sisters singing, not because she was any good, because you'd have to be tone deaf to want to listen to it, but when people sung it meant they were happy. Ianto liked that his sister could be happy. "Ianto? Is that you?" Ianto sighed and followed the voice of his mother into the kitchen.

"Yeah mum, it's me." Ianto said, he didn't look across the room to the doorway where he knew his father would be standing.

"Where have you been? You're never normally this late. And out in the rain I thought you'd be home way before now." Ianto never understood his mother's moods. He understood that she was depressed, on several different kinds of medications to make her 'normal' though they rarely worked. Sometimes she cared; sometimes at night she would sneak into his room, sit on his bed and just hold her son in her arms. That's the only time when Ianto felt safe in his home and then again that hadn't happened in almost a year now. Other times, most times, his mother was distant. Just a hollow shell of what used to be his mother. She wouldn't smile, just stare, but she wouldn't see you. It was as though she looked through you.

"I was at the park." Ianto said. "And when it rained I just went to the shop to hide it out."

"You don't look wet at all," She said moving from the cooker over to her son. "You're clothes are completely dry."

"I ran to the shop before it got bad." Ianto lied because he didn't think saying that he spent most of the evening at his teacher's house would be a good idea. Especially if he was to say that he had been wearing his teacher's clothes.

"Well it's good that you won't catch your death," She smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon why don't you go and so some homework. I'll call you when it's done." Ianto nodded, he didn't really know how to act when his mum was in a good mood.

Ianto's room was practically a walk in closet, in fact when he and his sister fought she would call him Harry Potter because he lived in a cupboard though Ianto was sure that his room was a little bit bigger than Harry's. He smiled at that, glad he had it better off than a fictional character at least. He had a single bed that was propped against the side wall near the window. At night, he would just stare out at the stars wishing to be somewhere else or someone else. When the weather was okay and it wasn't raining, he would climb out his window and climb up onto the roof. When things got bad and he done this he often wondered what it would feel like to jump off, he could make it look like an accident; they would think he simply slipped when they found him. Then when they would examine his body and see his battered bruised body that a fall couldn't have caused, and his mutilated arms that were self inflicted then they would realise what was really going on. They would get his sister and mother out of there, and lock up his monstrous father. But Ianto never had the guts to fall. To jump. To end it all.

He sat cross legged on his floor, his homework journal in front of him. Naturally he didn't really have much to do, he did it all at break times and lunch times when he hid shamelessly from the bullies. He could make sure his English essay was up to standard, and finish the book. He wanted to do some History though, he wanted to exceed expectations in that class because he felt like he owed it to Jack, but he couldn't because he had his folder. Just as he was about to get his English folder out his door banged open.

"Where were you?" His father snapped. Ianto didn't think it was possible to hate family, but he knew he hated his dad.

"I was at the park." Ianto said, he didn't look up at him. He learned at age ten looking his father in the eye could cause nightmares that he still suffered from.

"You liar." His father snarled. He walked more into the room and glared at his youngest. "You were with someone. Who was it?"

"I wasn't with anyone." Ianto said defiantly, though he was still scared, still shaking... "I told you..."

"Liar!" His father screamed. Ianto was shaking now, trembling, wishing to be back with Jack. His father bent down and picked him up by his school shirt and pushed him against the wall with a loud thump. "Whoever you where with, they don't care about you." His father said as he pulled his fist back and punched him hard in the stomach causing his son to bend over in pure agony. "No one cares about you. You're pathetic." His father spat at him as he slid down the floor. "You're not hungry tonight. You won't be joining us for dinner." He said. He walked over to his son's shelf that was neatly organised. "Freak." He muttered, with a quick and easy tug the shelf came tumbling down with a loud crash, all of Ianto's possessions a mess around him. "Tidy your room. It's a disgrace." With a haunting laugh his father left him alone, shaking, trembling, all but screaming.

He stared at the mess, his whole body itching to fix it. He sat up wearily, but his body screamed in agony and he couldn't move but the mess was making him crazy. Ianto cried through the pain as he tried to get his room in order again. It took him four hours to put everything on his shelves again. He couldn't go to sleep with it a mess, he just couldn't. As he climbed into bed, wrapped in his blanket but still cold he wondered what tomorrow would bring. He hoped like most nights that it would be better then today, and he was often disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jack dismisses his class before lunch and tidies his messy desk. Normally he wouldn't bother, but knowing Ianto will be there soon he doesn't want the mess to bother him. The papers are put away into piles of what he needs to do and in order of when he needs to do them by. He sighs when he realises that the biggest pile is what needs to be done straight away. He decides that while he waits for Ianto to show he will start. He doesn't want to seem like he is just waiting. When he finishes the first essay he starts to worry, he looks up and realises fifteen minutes have gone into lunch time and no Ianto. Deciding maybe he is getting some lunch, though he doubts it because he has seen how skinny the boy is, he takes another essay and starts on that. It's almost an hour into the hour and ten minute lunch break and Jack realises that his angel isn't going to show. He gets up and does what he does best in situations like this. He paces.

-x-

Ianto sits on the floor in the cold toilets, locked in a cubicle and he cradles his body. He holds his legs and he just feels like screaming. What had he ever done wrong? Why was he born into a family that didn't love him, didn't want him? Why couldn't he be normal?

"Why me?" Ianto sobs quietly, he looks up to the ceiling, as though he was looking for answers from above. He doesn't believe in God. Not any more. If there was a God up there then he is a sadist and everything that is writ about him in the Bible is a lie. If he was benevolent and all knowing then he would save him. He wouldn't leave him in this world to slowly burn.

-x-

Jack is angry for his last lessons. He just tells the class to read so he can rant in his mind. He has Ianto's immaculately organised folder in his hands and he finds himself slowly caressing the red plastic. He sighs loudly and looks at his class, none of them are Ianto and he doesn't feel special teaching them. He just feels like a bad teacher who doesn't care. But he does care, he cares about one student. The person he is supposed to care. He was here to care about Ianto Jones, not this class. But he can't stop teaching and just teach Ianto. That would bring too much attention on him and that wasn't what he needed. He sighed and decided he would use this teacher status to his advantage.

A horrible hour later the class was over and Jack after checking Ianto's file headed to the first floor where Ianto's form was just begging. He knocked on the door. He was called in and a few girls smiled at him.

"Sorry to bother you, but could I borrow Ianto Jones?" Jack turned to look directly at Ianto who sunk even lower in his chair. Jack was surprised that he didn't slide off the chair all together.

"Err sure. He's not in any trouble is he?" His form tutor frowned.

"Nope. I just need to talk to him about the lesson. Won't be long."

"There's only a few minutes left, you can go straight home Ianto." The teacher smiled. Ianto for his part didn't change his expression, just grabbed his bag and his books and stormed out of the class, a few of his tormentors laughing at him.

"So... we were supposed to meet at lunch." Jack said.

"I didn't want to talk to you. I still don't." Ianto muttered.

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?" Jack asked his voice somewhat pleading.

"Why? So you can do what you think you do best and fix it?" Ianto shouted. He moved away from Jack and to his locker where he pulled his school blazer off and swapped it for his jumper. He zipped it up and started to swap books from his bag. Jack watched as he lined them up in order. Jack realised they were in order of his timetable.

"I don't get why you're pissed at me." Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Ianto turned at him, he was a little startled to hear a teacher curse.

"Because you've caused me a whole lot more drama then I particularly want." Ianto answered.

"With the bullies?" Jack asked sadly. Ianto nodded.

"They're going to get worse now." Ianto sighed. "And... I can't handle that, Jack." Ianto mumbled softly.

"I won't let them hurt you." Jack promised. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." Ianto said looking up at Jack with large eyes.

"Then trust me when I say they won't hurt you ever again." Jack placed an arm on Ianto's shoulder and squeezed tight. "Are you going home?"

"I was thinking about going to the park." Ianto answers.

"How about you come to mine so we can talk about what we're going to do?" Jack smiled.

"Isn't it a bit odd?" Ianto asked.

"What you coming to my house?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"I suppose it might seem like it, but I just want to help you. We can talk in the class room upstairs if you're worried about what it looks like?"

"No, I don't mind." Ianto smiled.

"Great, come upstairs with me and I'll just grab my bag." Jack grins; Ianto follows him upstairs with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When they arrived at Jack's house Ianto seemed more relax. He had been scared of what people would think about them going home together but no one had said anything. Jack offered to make Ianto something to eat and when Ianto said no he made him a sandwich anyway, saying that eating a little more wouldn't hurt. Ianto had just rolled his eyes but ate the sandwich anyway, not wanting to be rude. When they finished eating, Jack led Ianto to the living room and Ianto sat on the arm chair away from Jack who was on the settee.

"How long have you been cutting for, Yan?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto frowned at the new nick name; he had never really had one before. It felt weird, it sounded nice coming out of Jack's lips but he didn't know if he liked it or not. "Since I was thirteen."

"Three years?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yeah." Ianto mumbled. It had been three years since his father had started to beat him.

"Why did you start?" Ianto stayed silent. He didn't want to tell Jack that his father thought him worthless and pathetic. He didn't want Jack to know how screwed up his family was. "Ianto..."

"That's when it started." Ianto eventually muttered. He didn't know why he was opening up to Jack. He didn't really want to, he preferred it when no one cared because then no one found out.

"The bullying?" Jack asked. He wanted to move over to the other side of the room to hold Ianto in to his arms and protect him from the world.

"Yes." Because that's what it was with his dad wasn't it? It was bullying.

"I know you were upset with me for giving them detention, Yan... but... I'm not going to let them hurt you again, you believe me right?"

"Yes. I believe you." Ianto said quietly.

"I want you to stop." Jack says and he knows that it is easier said than done but he had to say it. "I don't want you to hurt yourself like that, ever again."

"I can't stop." Ianto says and stares at his hands, his fingers picking at each other.

"Why?"

"Because it's easier to do this then to think about why I'm doing it." Ianto answers truthfully and he knows that Jack doesn't understand but that isn't his problem.

"But it isn't healthy, Ianto. What happens if you press to hard one day and you hit a vein?"

"Then I die." Ianto says it simply, so matter of factly that tells Jack that this isn't the first time he has thought about this.

"Do you want to?" Jack asks after clearing the lump in his throat.

"Sometimes." Ianto thinks to when his father is kicking and hitting him, he wants to die then. When he goes to school and the bullies take over, he wants to die too. But quiet moments like this, when he is with Jack, or when he is on his own reading or even studying and he thinks that maybe, just maybe he can get past this. "Sometimes I don't."

"I don't want you to die," Jack whispers.

"You don't know me." Ianto says and for the first time since they started talking, he looks Jack in the eye.

"No. You're right. I don't know you." Jack says gently. "But I want to get to know you."

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"Because I care about you." Jack smiles softly. Ianto doesn't know what to say, but he gets up and walks over to Jack and hugs him tight.

"Thank you." He whispers and as Ianto hugs him, Jack can feel how broken this boy is, and he doesn't want to let go of him, ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for updating the wrong chapter. Gah. i fail. Sorry I had like 2 hours sleep and been a bit out of it... Too much Inbru lol. this is the right chapter hope ya like it. Oh and yeaah to some of you who have been confused as to why this is here cause it has nothing to do with Torchwood it's why it's called AU. Seriously. AUTHORS UNIVERSE... THATS ME... OKAY. sorry. mini rant over =]**

**Chapter Eight**

Jack sat with Ianto tucked under his arm for most of that evening. Ianto didn't move, he just stayed there with his head resting against Jack's shoulder and Jack's hands softly rubbing his back. At some point Jack had put the television on and they had started to watch a show. Ianto was hooked, he didn't watch television at his house, mainly because when he did his father would come in and scream at him to turn it off and to do something useful, or his sister would always be sat in front watching the soaps she was addicted to. Ianto didn't really mind, but now tucked under Jack's protective arm Ianto couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be.

Ianto wanted to scream when his mobile started to vibrate angrily in his pocket. He sat up and he thought he heard Jack sigh in disappointment, he pulled his phone out to see a new text message, he frowned no one ever text him. _'Come home now. Mum's worried. Dad's mad.' _

"I need to go." Ianto mumbled. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Jack forever. He didn't care if it was wrong to be so attached to a teacher.

"It is pretty late." Jack said, it was almost eight. "You should be at home. Your parents must be worried." Ianto nodded.

"Thank you for letting me hang here." Ianto smiled, he felt like he should say something more but he didn't know what to say.

"You can come over any time, Ianto." Jack said. "I worry about you."

"I wish you didn't." Ianto said softly.

"Well I do." Jack smiled. Ianto smiled at him, a full broad smile that made Jack's stomach twist with nerves. "So you're okay, you're not going to when you get in are you?" Jack asked worried.

"I... I don't know." Ianto answered truthfully.

"Here." Jack took his phone from his pocket and took Ianto's and dialled his numbers in. He also took Ianto's number and put it on his phone. "Tonight, if you... if you go to cut or feel upset or if you just want to talk, Call me or text me... please."

"Jack..."

"Please. I can't stand the thought of you hurting yourself." Jack said his voice full of hurt.

"Okay." Ianto smiled. Jack smiled at him, relieved. Ianto grabbed his bag and everything and smiled awkwardly at Jack. Feeling the need to hold and comfort him just a little longer, Jack pulled Ianto close and hugged him tight.

"Don't forget." Jack whispered in his ear before planting a soft kiss to his hair. Ianto shivered in his arms.

"I won't." Ianto smiled. "See you tomorrow." Jack nodded and watched as Ianto left.

Ianto walked home quickly. He knew how much trouble he would be in when he got home, and as it was almost dark he knew he wouldn't be able to say he was at the park. "Where have you been?" Rhiannon hissed in his ear as he walked in. She had been sat in the living room waiting for him.

"At a friend's." Ianto said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Mums having a funny turn."

"Thought you said she was worried." Ianto sighed and sat down.

"When I sent you the text she was." Rhiannon sighed. "Then dad started having a go about everything that's wrong in his life." Ianto figured he was first on the list and that Rhiannon was being too nice to tell him. "Then she got angry, I wouldn't go in the kitchen if you haven't you know taken your OCD pills." Ianto sighed, just thinking about the mess in the kitchen made him want to clean it. "Dad went to the pub."

"And mum?" Ianto asked but he didn't really want to know.

"Took a bottle of vodka and went upstairs." Ianto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When his mum drank it affected the medication she took which meant she would be angry and bitter for almost a week later, sometimes more. "So, stay out of her way yeah?"

"Yeah." Ianto sighed.

"I'm going out." She smiled.

"But you said I had to come home." Ianto said annoyed.

"Yeah so you can watch mum, make sure she doesn't top herself." Rhiannon smiled softly.

"Besides, Johnny's waiting for me. Knowing you, you were on your own in a park reading. You can do that in the garden."

"I was at a friend's!" Ianto sighed.

"You don't have any." Rhiannon said gently. "Don't go making people up, Yan. People already think you're a freak." With that Rhiannon grabbed her jacket and left him alone.

Ianto wanted to scream at his sister. More importantly Ianto wanted to go back to Jack's. Instead, Ianto headed into the kitchen and stared at the mess. Dishes were smashed, cupboards were open, the table a mess. He headed to his room, grabbed his old mp3 player and put the music in his ears as he tidied it properly. He knew no one would thank him, he was pretty sure that no one would even notice except him. It took him almost an hour and when he was done he took a quick shower and changed for bed.

He sat on his bed and grabbed his homework journal checking what he had to do. When he realised he had nothing to do he smiled to himself. He felt his phone vibrate on his bed and picked it up. One new text: _'Hope you're okay. J x' _Ianto grinned at that. _'I'm good. Thanks Jack for everything. I x' _Ianto felt like a teenage girl as he waited for another text message. He had started to read through his English text again to distract himself from Jack. The two sent texts to each other throughout the night, just small things like what they were doing and their plans for the upcoming week. At ten past ten, Ianto fell asleep with Jack on his mind and in his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been almost three weeks since Jack arrived in Wales to protect Ianto Jones and make sure the troubled teenage stayed on the right path. Jack loved talking to Ianto and spending time with him, the boy made him smile and made him feel alive. Ianto hadn't sent any texts or calls to Jack saying that he wanted to cut. He couldn't bring himself to. He did cut though. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't find out. Jack always did though, he could always sense it and when he did he would hug the teenager extra long. They had a routine. Ianto would bring his lunch, which Jack made sure he ate, to his class room and they would sit and talk. Sometimes Ianto spoke about the bullying, which hadn't stopped despite the many threats Jack made to the students, and sometimes he would speak about his sister and how she was dating Johnny. They very rarely spoke about Ianto's emotions at school. That was saved for when they would go back to Jack's house in the evening. Jack would make them something to eat and then they would talk, or sit in a peaceful silence as Ianto did his homework or read whilst Jack marked work. A few teachers had asked about their bond but Jack had simply said he was making sure he was okay. The teachers who knew of Ianto's troubles had all agreed that Jack had brought a light out in the young boy.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jack asked Ianto curiously. It was Friday night and they were sat on Jack's living room floor watching television. On Friday's Ianto stayed a little later, his father would be at the pub with his friends, his mother who had been drinking all week would be passed out on her bedroom floor and his sister spent most of her time with Johnny.

"Homework?" Ianto shrugged.

"Fancy going out?" Jack grinned. He had wanted to show Ianto that it was okay to have fun. He very rarely acted like a teenager and he wanted to make him smile, he wanted to hear him laugh. Ianto thought about what would happen if he went out, his parents probably wouldn't notice, neither would his sister.

"Sure. Where to?" Ianto asked excited.

"It's a surprise." Jack said smiling broadly. Ianto chuckled; he was even more excited now.

Ianto was right about his parents not noticing. Jack had said to meet at his house at around eleven. When Ianto woke up his parents and sister were out. There was no note saying where they were but Ianto didn't really care. His father had been more aggressive, more angry at him later and most nights was spent with him tidying up the mess he made or crying on his bedroom floor as his more bruises were made on his skin.

Ianto put on a pair of grey skinny jeans. He never really wore them much, he normally stuck to baggy jeans and hooded jumpers, but he wanted to look good today. He had never been out with Jack, only driving home from school or walking to the shop to get some food. Today was different. He grabbed a black tee, with a simple design and a blue zip up hooded jumper. It was summer so he didn't want to wear his baggy one. He slipped on his converses and brushed his hair before walking the ten minute walk to Jack's house.

"So where are we going?" Ianto asked excitedly before Jack even managed a hello. The older man chuckled and brought Ianto in his house and hugged him. Ianto loved Jack' hug, he never felt safe around adults or anyone except Jack.

"Told you it's a surprise." Jack smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes and was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet. Jack smiled thinking to himself that this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He knew that today was going to be an amazing day already. They got in Jack's car and Ianto was fiddling with the radio putting it on a rock station. Jack didn't mind. Ianto had no idea where they were going. He knew they were in the car for almost an hour though.

"Are we there yet?" Ianto had continued to ask. Jack had just chuckled. He loved this side of Ianto.

When they got there Ianto frowned. They were a shopping complex. "Shopping?"

"Nope." Jack smiled. "But I might get you something nice if you're lucky." Jack said, Ianto smiled at him. "I wanted you to be happy today, and act your age so I thought we could go bowling, then maybe see a movie and grab something to eat."

"I... I don't have any money." Ianto said quietly. He never had any money - that was a reason why he got bullied.

"My treat." Jack grinned. The heavens had made sure he had more than enough money to be comfortable with. Ianto smiled softly at him and Jack led him into the complex.

"I've never been bowling before." Ianto said as he and Jack swapped their shoes. Jack was glad that he had drove to the complex in another town. There would be no one here who recognised them as student and teacher. Though he had a feeling that the elders wouldn't let anyone recognise them anyway.

"I have once. Ages ago." Jack chuckled. "I wasn't very good." Ianto smiled and they headed to their lane. "You go first." Ianto nodded and grabbed a ball but it was too heavy. "Take this one." Jack smiled handing him a shiny red one that was much lighter.

"Thanks." Ianto mumbled sheepishly, already blushing. He took a swing and watched as the ball went straight into the gutter. Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't be much better." He promised. Ianto smiled and rolled another ball this time he had managed to hit one pin. Jack smiled at him and took his go, managing to hit two on his first go and then an extra two on his second go.

They had been playing for a good ten minutes when Ianto deemed he wasn't good and that Jack would win. Jack smiled and grabbed Ianto's ball and handed it to him. He stood behind him, one hand on Ianto's waist the other holding his arm as he helped him swing. The ball landed in the middle causing the pins to split. Ianto couldn't believe that his teacher was pressed so tight against him. He could feel every inch of him, and his scent; so rich and so strong, was taking over him completely. Jack pulled away slowly, his touch lingering. Ianto grabbed another ball and threw it carelessly down the lane going straight down the middle.

"At least it didn't go in the gutter." Jack smiled and Ianto smiled back, the only thing that was in the gutter was his mind as he remembered how good it felt having Jack pressed against his back. Jack had won the game but Ianto didn't care, he had had a lot of fun playing with him. Jack had put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close as they walked around the shops a little before going to see what was on. Jack had told Ianto to pick what to watch and Ianto chose the latest James Bond and they sat at the back of the cinema. Jack had an arm around Ianto the whole film, and Ianto had snuggled so close to him that if the bar separating the seats wasn't there he would have probably been sat on his lap. Jack didn't seem to mind though.

Once the film finished they sat there a little letting everyone else leave first. Ianto smiled and pressed his lips against Jack's neck in the softest of touches. "Thank you for today, Jack." Ianto said quietly and Jack could just smile at him. It was wrong how that simple touch had made his brain dizzy. Ianto after all was only sixteen years old.

They decided to go to pizza hut for lunch. Ianto had grinned because he hadn't been to pizza hut in almost six years and then it hadn't been very good. They ate at the buffet and Ianto couldn't remember ever eating so much. "I'm going to get fat." Ianto sighed as they walked to the car park.

"You need to put a couple of pounds on, you're too skinny." Jack smiled. Ianto looked at him and shrugged. Since meeting Jack it felt like all he did was smile and eat and he wasn't complaining about it one bit. He liked being with Jack too much to complain about a little weight gain. They drove home in a companionable silence. Every so often Jack would ask Ianto a question and Ianto would answer with excitement in his voice.

"I really did have a good day today." Ianto grinned.

"So did I." Jack smiled.

"Jack?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Yes, Yan?"

"How come you don't hang around with people your own age?"

"Because I like hanging out with you." Jack answered with a smile, even though lots of teachers had often asked him to go for a meal or drink after work he had always said no, not that he told them it was because he was meeting Ianto mind, but because he enjoyed Ianto's company far more than theirs.

"But... it's a little weird isn't it?"

"Not really. I like hanging out with you. You like hanging with me too don't you?"

"Yes." Ianto said quickly without even thinking about it. "I've never really hung out with people before. I like it."

"That's all that matters." Jack smiled and squeezed Ianto's knee. "Want me to drop you off at home?"

"Can you drop me off at the park? I'll walk the rest of the way." Ianto answered, he couldn't risk his parents or sister catching him with his teacher he knew he'd be in trouble and his father would be suspicious of what he was saying to his teacher.

"Sure." Jack smiled.

They agreed that they would see each other on Monday, Jack saying that he had a lot of marking to do and Ianto saying he had a lot of homework. Ianto hugged Jack tightly and thanked him again before walking home with a huge smile on his face. Today had been the best day of his life and he was sad that it had to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ianto opens the door with a huge smile on his face. His whole body is tingling with excitement from spending the day with Jack. He's on cloud nine and practically skips up to his bedroom. He sits on his bed and closes his eyes and all he can see is Jack's smiling face. He stays like that for an hour, reliving the day, remembering every touch, every smile. He soon finds himself drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

-x-

Ianto is woken up by shouting. His father screaming at his already crying mother. He closes his eyes, waiting for his father to come up to his room. He sat up wearily when he heard the front door slam close, he knew that his mother had stormed out of the house, and he knew what was coming. His bedroom door burst open and his father stood there glaring at him.

"Where the fuck were you yesterday?" His father screams.

"I went out." Ianto replies.

"Went out where you little shit?" His father growls, stepping closer to him. He grabs the cuff of his shirt and throws him against the wall.

"To town." Ianto groans.

"Did you ask if you could go out?" He receives a hard punch in his stomach that makes him keel over.

"You weren't here..." Ianto chokes out.

"So you shouldn't have fucking gone then!" His father pushes him to the floor and kicks him hard in the spine. Ianto flinches and screams in pain as his father kicks him again and again.

"Stop...please..." Ianto begs his body screaming in pain.

"You're fucking worthless!" His father screams. "You've ruined my life. I wish you were never fucking born you worthless piece of shit!" His father reaches down and punches him hard in the face. "You dirty fucking bastard." He hisses and pushes him down so his head slams against the floor. Rage still boiling inside him he pulls the book shelf down and watches with a sadistic smile as the shelves crumble around his broken son. He slams the door shut and heads downstairs to the pub.

-x-

Ianto isn't too sure what time he wakes up, he doesn't remember falling asleep on the floor. He just remembers the pain and not being able to move. His whole body protests as he goes to move, his back aching, and his stomach already bruised. He manages to stand up, he steps on his books and DVD's and all he can do is ignore the urge to clean because he knows he can't move. He walks to his mirror and stares at his broken reflection; his right eye is already going black and is swollen. His left eye crying. He hates what he sees, he smashes the mirror and his hand starts to bleed. He doesn't care though; he just watches the blood pool around his wrists.

When he felt light headed he pulled the glass out and grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his arms. His whole body was shaking with fear of what was going to happen now. He made sure that the bleeding stopped and he headed over to the bed and sat down. He stared at the mess and shut his eyes he couldn't bear to look at it.

He had no idea how long he had been sat there for, it wasn't until his bedroom door opened and his sister's startled voice sounded. He opened his eyes and his sister was close to him. "Oh Yan," She pulled him into a hug which he flinched from, in too much pain. "Come on, let me clean you up."

"Where's dad?" Ianto sobbed.

"Pub." She sighed. "You know you shouldn't antagonize him."

"I didn't." Ianto cried. "I didn't do anything. I never do anything! I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as you Rhiannon." Ianto snapped and walked to the bathroom ignoring the cry he heard from his sister and the pain in his body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ianto doesn't remember much about what happened on Sunday. He remembers Saturday, the happiest day of his life, and then Sunday... he had never got a beaten so bad before. He had never cut himself with intent to kill. His sister had never found him before. His sister had wrapped his arms in a bandage, when she saw his past scars and cuts she didn't mention them. Even though Ianto had been hurtful to her, she didn't want him to die. She had given him pain relief for the bruises, made sure he was okay during the night. Monday morning he couldn't move. His ribs were bruised maybe even broken, his face sore from the beatings. His father had never ever punched him where people could see them before. He was sure that his cheek bone was dented because of the blow. When he didn't wake up on time for school because of the pain relief, his mother had allowed him to stay home. Ianto had never been sick from school. His parents never allowed it. Ianto didn't have a choice though, not when every step he took made his body spasm in pain.

-x-

Jack had missed Ianto on Sunday. He had sent a few text messages to him, asking if he was okay and what he was up to but Ianto hadn't replied. Jack didn't worry though he had just figured that Ianto was spending the day with his family or doing his homework like he had said. Jack doubted that Ianto ever had homework unfinished. His History folder was proof of Jack's thoughts. Jack didn't want to seem possessive or obsessive and phone him, he didn't want to cling. Jack kept himself busy on Sunday, writing reports for his students, marking essays, watching television all whilst his mind was set on Ianto. When he fell asleep on Sunday night he had been excited about seeing him on Monday.

When Ianto didn't come in on Monday, Jack had been worried. His whole body shook with nerves at why he wasn't in. He had looked up at the sky and asked but got nothing in return. He figured that he would have to do this on his own. Jack had looked through Ianto's records to find that Ianto had never had a sick day in school ever. He had asked some of the teachers about it, they had all said that it was weird but everyone got sick so he shouldn't worry. But all Jack could do was worry. He had been sent here because his elders were concerned.

At the end of the day Jack sat in his office and picked up the phone. He dialled Ianto's house number and waited anxiously for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi, my name's Jack Harkness and I am a teacher at Ianto's school. I was just making sure everything is okay."

"Everything is fine." The woman snapped.

"Only he's never been absent before." Jack said trying to continue the conversation to find out more.

"Well everyone gets sick." The woman, obviously his mother responded.

"Will he be in tomorrow?" Jack asked hoping that the answer was yes. "If he isn't, we can have it arranged for his work to be dropped off. It's an important time for him in school and he shouldn't miss any lessons."

"He'll be attending school tomorrow." The woman replied curtly. "It was just an upset stomach. No harm done."

"Well okay, tell him I said I hope he gets well soon and that I'll see him soon, nice speaking." Jack ended the call and shivered. He knew that something was wrong; he could feel it.

-x-

Jack can't sleep that night. He lies with his phone attached to his pillow just in case Ianto calls but he doesn't. He feels like a kid on Christmas Eve waiting for whatever tomorrow will bring. Jack hopes that Ianto is in school, he needs to talk to him, make sure he is okay, that he is safe. When Jack goes to school the next morning he hangs around the corridor where he knows Ianto will go first. When he sees him he knows that he had a right to worry. Ianto's perfect face is bruised, his eyes sad and his body hunched over itself.

"Ianto?" Jack asked softly. Ianto didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack had taken a broken Ianto up to his office and sat him down on the small sofa that was already in there. He was about to go and phone Ianto's tutor to sign him in but Ianto had taken his hand and held him close. "Don't leave me," Ianto whispered. Jack knew then that his heart belonged to this boy and nodded his head and sat down next to him.

For a while they just sat in silence. Ianto leaning against Jack, and the older man's arms wrapped firmly around him, just holding him. Ianto wanted to cry, he knew he shouldn't feel like this towards the older man but this was the first time he had ever felt safe and he needed Jack. Jack for his part kept a tight hold on the younger boy. "You're okay now." Jack said gently, Ianto returned this comment by snuggling even closer.

"I should go to class." Ianto says when he hears the bell go. Jack shakes his head.

"You're staying here; I'll go and get you your work. I just... I need to keep an eye on you." Jack said softly.

"What about your lessons?" Ianto asks, he didn't want all this attention, but he did like it. Especially when it was coming from Jack.

"I'll get someone to cover." Jack smiled.

"I don't want to be a bother." Ianto mumbled.

"Oh, Ianto, you're not a bother. Not at all." Jack promised, he pulled Ianto close and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to go sort out cover and get work from your teachers, hand me your time table?" Ianto looked around in his bag and pulled out his journal, as Jack expected it to be it was neatly organised with no idle drawing or anything like all the others he had seen. "Thanks."

Jack told Ianto that he would be around half an hour and that he should sit tight. Ianto nodded saying he would do some reading. Jack smiled; he closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He could tell that there was more than just a black eye on the boy he was supposed to be looking after. His body ached as he realised how much pain his Ianto was in. He shook his head, he wasn't supposed to care this much. He shouldn't feel psychically attached like he does. He knew it would only cause more pain for himself in the end.

Jack headed to the first floor where he told Ianto's form teacher what happened, and said that Ianto was too shaky to attend lessons but wanted to stay in school, his form tutor had said that it was nice of Jack to look after him and offered to cover the lesson he had free when Jack was meant to be teaching so that Jack could get to the bottom of it. He had also handed him the work Ianto had missed yesterday that the teachers had given him. "Thanks." Jack had smiled and headed to the rest of his teachers. It took him twenty minutes to get all the work and he smiled at the thought of being able to watch Ianto do his work. There was just something so relaxing about watching him.

When he headed back to his office he saw that Ianto was sat cross legged on the sofa with his book in his hands. Jack smiled at the sight and handed Ianto the work. "Got a lot to do." Jack chuckled.

"Should have come in yesterday." Ianto mumbled.

"Why didn't you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Had a really bad head ache." Ianto answered. Jack frowned; his mother had told him that it was a stomach ache.

"It okay now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled.

Ianto started to do the work he had missed yesterday and Jack watched him from his desk as he finished some of his lesson plans. At break time, Jack put down his pen and looked over at Ianto who was still working.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Jack asked. Ianto shook his head. "Not hungry or thirsty?" Ianto shook his head again. "Okay, well I'm going to grab a coffee. I'll be back." Ianto didn't say anything just smiled up at him.

Ten minutes later Jack came back with a bottle of coke for Ianto and a coffee for himself. "Thanks." Ianto smiled.

"No worries." Jack said and sat down next to him on the sofa. "Stop working, it's break time." Jack told him, smiling Ianto put his pen down and put his books on the floor neatly. "So... who did that to you?"

Ianto looked down; he couldn't tell Jack who did this to him. He didn't want Jack to think that he was weak. He shook his head.

"Yan... tell me, please." Ianto shook his head and Jack sighed and went to take Ianto's hand in his. As he did so Ianto's arm stretched and he saw the white bandage on Ianto's wrists. "Ianto?"

"I... just a scratch." Ianto said and pulled his hand back defensively. Jack frowned at him.

"When did you do it?" Jack asked softly.

"Sunday." Ianto mumbled. "I smashed a mirror and the glass dug in. I didn't do it on purpose... not at first."

"But then...?"

"Then it all got to me and I just thought it wouldn't really matter."

"Tell me who did this to you, Ianto?" Jack pleaded. Ianto shook his head. Jack moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. Ianto held Jack's waist tightly breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"It was the bullies." Ianto lied and Jack saw right through it.

"Don't lie to me, Ianto." Jack said quietly. Ianto shook his head and mumbled that he wasn't. Jack didn't push him; he knew that Ianto wouldn't tell him what was going on if he didn't want to. Jack had his ideas though and he wasn't sure what he was going to do without Ianto telling him directly that it was his family that had done this. Jack just hoped Ianto would tell him soon


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had been a week since Ianto had come to school with a bruised face - he and Jack had fallen back into synch with each other even though Jack knew that Ianto had been lying about the bullies at school being ones to beat him, but with no proof he wasn't going to jump to the conclusion of domestic abuse. They had continued eating lunch with each other, talking, Ianto going to Jack's house after school and doing work and talking more. They had built up a strong relationship and with every day, Jack liked the young boy more and more.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" Jack asks as they walk to his house. Ianto nods his head; he can't see Jack at the weekend not after what happened last time.

"My dad says I'm not to go out this weekend." Ianto says in way of explanation. "I need to help around the house and stuff." He adds quickly.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun. Spending time with the family." Jack smiled.

"My mum suffers from depression." Ianto says without thinking, it's just easy to talk to Jack.

"Oh." Jack frowns.

"Sometimes she's okay, other times she's not really there." Jack nods his head in understanding.

"What's your dad like?" Jack asks when Ianto stops talking. Ianto rubs his rib automatically at the mention of his father; his body huddled a little more.

"He's like a dad." Ianto shrugs. "He used to play ball with me out front."

"Not any more?" Jack asks noticing the sad look in Ianto's eye.

"When mum got diagnosed, he... he doesn't have time any more." Ianto sighs. He thinks that his dad is too busy drinking and hitting him to actually remember that he has a son. Jack doesn't say anything, mainly because he doesn't know what else there is to say. He just nods his head.

When they get to Jack's house, Ianto immediately takes of his shoes and jumper. He doesn't feel embarrassed about the cuts on his arm and Jack checks every day that there are no new marks. Sometimes there is and when he would see them he would pull Ianto close and hold him tight whispering words like one day everything will be okay. Ianto likes that, he believes it. Jack goes and makes some sandwiches and they sit down in Jack's lounge on the sofa eating and watching television. Jack wraps an arm around Ianto's shoulder and the young boy sighs contently and snuggles up to his History teacher.

They spend most of the night like that until half seven when Ianto reluctantly pulls himself away, hugs Jack tight and tells him he will see him tomorrow. The minute Ianto puts on his jumper he is back to that shy, closeted kid that makes Jack sad.

Ianto walks home feeling happy like he does every night. Spending time with Jack always made him feel better about himself. The way Jack held him close always made his breath hitch and his body tingle with nerves and excitement. There was something about the way Jack smelt made Ianto's whole body a hundred times more sensitive to him. He opened the door and the minute it was shut his happy mood slipped away.

"Where the fuck have you been?" His father's words were slurred and Ianto knew that his father was drunk, and had been for a while.

"Was out." Ianto managed. He knew that the words he had said were wrong as his father pushed him hard against the wall, his head hitting the plaster with a loud thump.

"Out where?" His father shouted; his breath on Ianto's face.

"With a friend." Ianto chokes, the smell of his father's alcohol fumed breath making him want to be sick.

"You haven't got any friends," His father laughs an evil laugh as he punches Ianto hard in his stomach making him keel over. He is kicked to the floor, his body wrapped around its self as his father kicks him over and over again. He cries as his father beats him, he doesn't know how long it goes on for he just knows that it's not stopping as soon as it normally does.

"No one really likes you. You're just a worthless little shit." The words hurt and Ianto thinks they're true. He thinks of Jack and how they hug and cuddle and he knows that Jack is only acting like that because he feels sorry for him. He knows that he is crying more because of those thoughts then to what his dad is doing to him.

It lasts almost half an hour and when his father drunkenly stumbles away, Ianto barely has the energy to climb the stairs to his room. He sits on his bed and he cries hard, his body shaking in agony and anger at what his father has done to him. He wants to escape, he needs to escape. He opens up the draw beside his bed and fiddles with the razor blades before he notices the bottle of aspirin inside. He holds the bottle in his hands and they're shaking extremely bad as he opens the lid that it takes him three tries to do it successfully. He pours the pills in his hands and stares at them, there's over twenty and he knows that it would be enough to end everything, to help him escape. He shakes as he puts them back in the bottle. He gets off his bed and makes his way downstairs; he notices his mother and father passed out on the sofa and heads for the door. He is hobbled over himself as he goes to the park. He sits on his hill, the hill he hasn't sat on since he had met Jack and he puts the hood over his head as he swallows the pills one by one. He doesn't feel anything at first, no guilt, no remorse. He just feels empty and he is waiting for that feeling to consume him.

When he takes the last pill he takes his phone and calls Jack. It rings three times before Jack answers.

"Hey, Ianto." Jack says cheerily.

"Jack." Ianto sobs, hearing the elder's voice had made his body tremble and he felt something now. He felt loss.

"Ianto? What's wrong...?"

"Everywhere hurts Jack." Ianto cried. "But it's all going to stop soon."

"Stop? Wait... Ianto what do you mean it's all going to stop soon?"

"The pain." Ianto says and coughs as he feels each tablet making its way through his system.

"Tired, Jack."

"Ianto. Where are you?" Jack says and he's standing and already on his way out.

"Park." Ianto cries. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Shh... stay with me okay... I'll be there in two minutes... think you can stay with me Ianto?" Jack asked desperately but the phone line was already dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack raced to the park and was there within two minutes and he knew that it wasn't because was particularly healthy but because God was on his side. He found Ianto at the top of the hill, his body was slumped on the ground and he looked lifeless. He ran up there and pulled him in his arms crying silently. "Ianto. Come on Ianto wake up!" Jack shouted. The boy in his arms made a sound and it wasn't very pleasant, it was more of a groan of pain and Jack knew that the painkillers were taking their toll on his insides.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was weak and tired. Jack was worried; he had no idea what to do. He looked up at the skies for help and wrapped his arms around Ianto tightly as he felt the familiar tugging feeling of his body being pulled in a different direction. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in his bathroom next to the toilet.

"Ianto, come on I need you to be sick." Jack said holding Ianto over the toilet, Ianto shook his head that protesting groan louder but weaker. "Please. You can't die... please..."

"Sorry..." Ianto moaned and started to cough.

"Come on, please baby boy: just be sick." Jack pleaded.

"Tired..." Ianto mumbled his head lolling on Jack's shoulder. Jack groaned and grabbed Ianto's face in his hands; he opened his mouth and put two fingers in his mouth trying to gag him. He was relieved when it worked and he rubbed Ianto's back as he threw up in the toilet over and over again. His whole body was shaking and Jack was rubbing his back soothingly as Ianto continued to throw up everything in his stomach. Jack turned his head and noticed that there was a fresh cup of coffee on the side and smiled because it was obvious that his elders had more to do with Ianto throwing up then the young boy himself.

"Come on, drink this." Jack said and handed Ianto the hot drink. He knew that the caffeine would stop him from being tired. It was important for him not to fall asleep. Ianto shook his head but Jack looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Yan." Jack said gently. "I need you to drink this. I need you to be okay." Ianto nodded a little and Jack guided the drink in his mouth and watched as Ianto started to drink it slowly.

It took Jack a good hour before he felt as though Ianto was safe, he was sure that all the pills were now out of his system. He picked Ianto up and sighed as the young boy clung to him as though he was his only life line, he had a feeling that he was. He carried him to the bedroom and wrapped the blankets around him.

"Don't leave me, Jack." Ianto whispered.

"Never." Jack promised. He slipped his shoes off and sat next to him, Ianto fell into his arms his body shaking with fear. "Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked as he started to play with Ianto's hair.

"I feel tired." Ianto mumbled. "And sore."

"Where are you sore?" Jack asked.

"Everywhere." Ianto answered quietly. Jack noticed for the first time that the young boy was holding his stomach gently, not as if he had a stomach ache but in a soothing way. He frowned.

"Can I look?" Jack asked softly. Ianto looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. "Please? I just want to make sure that you're okay." Ianto nodded a little reluctantly. Jack laid Ianto down softly and started to unzip Ianto's large hooded jumper, when it was undone he gently lifted up the tee that the boy was wearing. His eyes went wide as he stared at Ianto's stomach. It was flat, too flat, he could make out Ianto's ribs but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was the fact that his stomach was various different shades of reds, purples, blues and yellows.

"Is it bad?" Ianto asked quietly. Jack didn't answer because the answer was yes.

"I'll make them better." Jack promised. "Stay here," He said softly. Jack got off the bed and headed back to the bathroom and grabbed his first aid kit and headed over to the bed to see Ianto in the same position but with tears falling down his face.

"Hey, you're okay." Jack whispered softly and settled back on the bed. He took Ianto's hand in his and squeezed it softly.

"He said that no one cared about me." Ianto mumbled. Jack frowned as he retrieved the soothing cream; he opened it with one hand and then squeezed a little on Ianto's chest.

"Who said that, Yan?" Jack asked softly. Ianto didn't answer straight away, Jack just waited patiently as he began to rub the cream in softly. He hated every little wince that Ianto made. When he finished covering every bruise he realised that Ianto's entire stomach was covered in cream, whoever had done this had been relentless.

"My dad." Ianto mumbled eventually. Jack sighed, his fears were true. He sat up, wiped the cream on his trousers and held Ianto close. "He blames me for mum's depression." Ianto mumbles. "Says I made her sad, that I'm worthless."

"You're not." Jack states and Ianto shrugs his shoulders.

"Said that no one cares. That they just feel sorry for me." Ianto sighs sadly.

"That's not true. I care about you." Jack says and holds Ianto tighter as though he is trying to convince the young boy.

"I... I don't want to go back there, Jack." Ianto mumbles. "I just want to escape."

"I'm not going to let you go back there!" Jack says and he looks down at Ianto and presses a soft kiss to the boy's cheek. "I'm going to protect you now, never going to let anyone hurt you again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, Jack called in sick. He couldn't go to work, there wasn't a point in him going to work. The only reason he worked at the school was to get closer to Ianto and there was no way that Ianto was going to school today. That night Ianto had hardly slept, when he did he was plagued by nightmares of his fathers forceful fists, his mothers mood swings, his sisters ignorance and his own self loathing. Jack woke up first and he headed downstairs towards the kitchen to make them both some breakfast. His whole body was still tingling from just being close to Ianto for so long, sleeping with Ianto curled next to him had made him feel warm and gave his ever lasting life meaning.

Jack decided to make Ianto some pancakes, he added fruit and syrup, grabbed some orange juice and headed upstairs to see Ianto sat up in bed, his hair sticking up messily from every angle. "Morning, sleepy head." Jack smiles. Ianto looks up at Jack and blushes. At some point last night, Jack had given him a pair of pyjama pants to wear and an old tee of his. The over grown clothes made Ianto look even more adorable in Jack's eyes, and the older man was passed questioning his thoughts on the younger boy.

Ianto remained silent, he was confused. His body ached, and he felt empty from where he had thrown up so violently the night before. Jack smiled and sat next to him on the bed and his subconscious pushed Ianto closer to him. "I made you some breakfast." Jack smiled, for the first time Ianto noticed the tray with the neatly prepared food on and smiled at Jack.

"You didn't have to go to all that bother, toast would have been fine." Ianto says and he doesn't know why he can't just say thank you instead of rambling, but Jack makes him nervous.

"Toast is boring." Jack chuckles. "Besides, after last night I figure you could do with a little extra." Ianto looks down at the mention of his failed suicide attempt. "You feeling okay?"

"My stomach fills sore." Ianto answers truthfully.

"Inside or the bruises?" Jack asks with concern.

"Inside." Ianto sighs, "The bruises just ache a little, but I'm used to that." Ianto mumbled. Jack frowned, the way Ianto had so easily said that he was used to being in pain because of bruises made his heart ache.

"It's probably the acid from the painkillers." Jack reasons and Ianto nods his head. "If it's still hurting tell me and we'll go get you checked out in the hospital." Ianto nods his head again silently. Jack lifts Ianto's chin up softly and smiles. "You're going to be okay, now." Ianto smiles softly at that. "So... pancakes?"

"They look great," Ianto smiles.

"Want to eat in here or in front of the telly?" Jack asks. Ianto thinks that Jack is like a child when he smiles like that, that huge grin making his handsome face look even handsomer. Ianto thinks for a minute before saying it would be nice to eat in front of the telly. His father and mother never let him do that, not that he ever had the chance to eat amazing food like pancakes. Jack grins and carries the tray into the front room and Ianto jumps out of bed and follows him. Jack sets the tray on the sofa and turns on the television, when Ianto sits next to him he hands him the remote telling him he can choose. It's not until Ianto flicks it onto the news that he realises what the time is.

"Shouldn't we be at school?" Ianto asks.

"Thought we could have the day off." Jack smiles.

"But..."

"You can't go to school today after last night." Jack says and Ianto wants to argue but then he thinks if he argues they would end up going to school and he can't face the bullies and he selfishly likes having Jack all to himself. "Eat up." Jack pushes Ianto's plate closer and Ianto takes it and starts to eat his food, moaning at how good they taste.

After breakfast Jack hands Ianto a fresh toothbrush and says he can have a shower if he wants one and Ianto nods his head because he smells like sick and sleep. Jack smiles hands him a large towel and says he'll find him some clothes when he's in the shower. Jack can't find any clothes that he thinks would remotely fit Ianto and puts his dirty clothes in the wash, he finally settles on giving Ianto another pair of sweat pants to wear and another tee. He had always loved his partners wearing his clothes, but on Ianto he loved it even more and he knew how wrong that was. Jack sat on his bed that he had previously made and sighed, he wasn't too sure what was going to happen next all he knew was that there was no way in hell that Ianto was going back home. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Ianto walked in wrapped in a large white towel.

Jack gulped, looking at a naked Ianto really wasn't good considering he was twice the boys age. He licked his lips subconsciously and grabbed the clothes. "Here you go. Yours are in the wash." Jack smiled.

"Thanks." Ianto blushed slightly. He took the clothes with one hand and headed back to the bathroom, Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from Ianto's ass as he walked away.

"Screw being an angel, I'm going straight to hell." Jack muttered to himself. Five minutes later and Ianto walked out of the bathroom dressed in Jack's clothes smiling nervously.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jack asked.

"You can chose. I don't mind." Ianto said softly.

"Lazy day in front of the television? Think you deserve a day to do nothing." Jack smiles. "Why don't you go downstairs sit in front of the telly for ten minutes and find us something to watch? I'm just going to have a shower myself." Ianto nodded and headed downstairs.

Ianto couldn't remember ever spending a day feeling so happy, so free. They had spent the day watching films. Jack didn't have any films that they could watch together; Ianto really wasn't interested in world wars, and Jack didn't even know why they were in his collection, he figured it was because he was supposed to be a history teacher and they fit the description.

"No one's called." Ianto says as the comedy they had been watching finished.

"Huh?" Jack asked snapping out of the good mood he was in because of the film.

"I ran out of the house last night, and didn't come back... and no one's called... my mum... my sister..."

"Ianto..."

"Yeah?" Ianto says quietly.

"I looked at your records on the school computer... says you don't live with your mum."

"My mum's depression caused her to go into an institute when I was ten, she came out when I was 14, I didn't tell the school..." Jack understands and tightens his grip.

"Even if they did call, Yan. I don't want you to go back there." Jack states. "I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

"Where will I stay?" Ianto asks. "If I can't go home..."

"Right here." Jack smiles. Ianto looks at him and smiles. "We'll sort this out, Yan. I promise."

"I believe you." Ianto says and leans in close and presses his lips against Jack's in a nervous kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it has been ages since I've updated this story but... well I'm updating it now and plan on finishing it. I hope you all still love it. **

Chapter 16

Jack hesitated as he felt Ianto's soft lips on his own. His lips were everything he had imagined them to be. Soft, chapped, clumsy. Jack pressed his lips back to his though. Even though his mind was screaming that this was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. Ianto was his charge, his responsibility and this was definitely taking advantage. Yet, he couldn't help it. Those lips were... Too damn kissable. He brought his hand to Ianto's cheek and let his hand caress his skin softly, he heard a slight purr and felt Ianto lean towards his lips. Ianto tried to move closer but when he did his stomach spasm in pain because of the heavy bruises and he pulled away quickly.

"Yan?" Jack whispered, he leant forward and cupped his cheeks again bringing his eyes to meet his. Broken tearful blue eyes blinked up at him and Jack wished he could find a way to take all his pain away.

"It hurts." Ianto said, his voice a pained scared whisper.

Jack bit his lip. He could feel his power scorching through him and he knew that he could help. He looked up at the ceiling, screaming silently for a sign to say whether or not he could do it. He felt nothing, no inner allowance. Biting his lip he picked Ianto up and carried him towards the bedroom. He should have done this a lot sooner, but he had stuck to the rules. He'd never disobeyed before but he couldn't stand to see him in pain any more. Not after that kiss that let him look into his broken heart. All Jack wanted to do was fix him. Both physically and emotionally. He knew he would get in trouble. The penalty for using his powers in the mortal world were severe. The lightest punishment would be for his wings to get clipped. As he stared at Ianto, his body almost doubled over in pain he didn't care. He'd risk any punishment if it meant Ianto would be okay.

He set the young boy on the bed and grabbed a cold flannel from the bathroom. He knew what he was about to do would make Ianto feel as though his body was on fire and he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. "Jack..." Ianto whispered looking up at him.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. Where you moved you've moved your ribs too much, I'm going to make it better now." Jack whispers.

"I...The kiss...I'm sorry." Ianto mumbles, his hand reaching up for Jack.

"Shh, don't worry about that." Jack smiles, his thumb rubbing against his cheek softly. He didn't want Ianto to stress about anything right now. "We'll talk about that when you're okay." Jack whispers.

"Kay." Ianto mumbles.

"Close your eyes for me." Jack says softly. Ianto does and Jack places the flannel over his forehead and eyes. He tugs at Ianto's top before pressing his hands gently over his bruised skin. He closes his own eyes and feels his healing powers flow down to Ianto. At first nothing happens and Jack pushes harder, and then he can feel it. The pure white heat that flows from him to Ianto. The younger boy gasps and leans up on the bed, melting towards Jack's touch and panting. Jack keeps his hands there until he can feel the power drain away. Sweat is pouring off of Ianto's face and he dabs it softly with the cold flannel. He was fast asleep. He looked down and stared at the now smooth, skin and smiled. Ianto was okay. He felt drained. He sat down next to him on the bed. He knew it had been a long time since he had used his powers, and it had made him feel exhausted. He grabbed the covers and brought them over them both and pulled Ianto into his arms, enjoying the way he melted against him. He knew when Ianto woke up he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but for now, all he wanted to do was sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Ianto woke up in the morning the first thing he realised was how much better he felt. There was no aching pain running up and down his body. His skin that was once glittered in bruises didn't feel as tender as it did before. The ache in his stomach and throat from throwing up was gone. He felt new. He blinked his eyes opened and looked up at Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, chewing his lip. Ianto didn't like the image of Jack chewing his lip. It made him look unsure and nervous. Ianto didn't like that. Jack was supposed to look strong all the time. Whatever was nagging at his thoughts must have been big if it was to worry him.

"Really good...I don't understand, last night I..."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Jack whispers softly. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Ianto's cheek. Ianto felt himself blushing. Jack had kissed him. He thought back to the last time Ianto had kissed him and his whole body tingled. Jack's lips were like strawberries to him, tasty and addictive.

"I don't understand how." Ianto whispers. "Last night I felt as though I had been run over by a really big truck, and now I feel like...i feel brand new."

"You look brand new. No scars, your eyes aren't scared or worried. You look beautiful." Jack whispers, he brings his hand to Ianto's cheek and lets his thumb softly caress against his skin. Ianto leans against it, confused.

"Jack why are you talking like this? You're not normally like this..."

"I have to go away for a while." Jack whispers.

He had felt the pull hours ago, but he couldn't leave Ianto without saying goodbye, he didn't want to leave him a note. That would have felt cheap and dirty.

"You...Why?"

"I can't explain right now, but I promise you I will. I'll be back and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I don't want you to leave me." Ianto whispers, he can feel his eyes water and he doesn't want to be weak and cry but he can't help it. Jack had slowly become his everything. To have him leave him felt as though he was being ripped open from the inside.

"I'm going to be back, I can't say how long, but it will be soon. I will do anything I can to get back to you as soon as possible."

"Okay." Ianto whispers, not trusting his voice to say anything more.

"Stay here, don't go to school okay. Just stay here, watch movies, and eat okay?"

"Okay." Ianto repeated. "Promise me you'll be back."

"I promise you." Jack whispers, he leans in forward and kisses him softly. Ianto gasps against his lips, kissing him back hesitantly, his whole body melting against his lips.

"I'll see you soon." Jack whispers before pulling away. He walks downstairs, making the illusion to Ianto that he was actually leaving the house before he felt his body be forcefully pulled out of this dimension. Now was when he was going to find out just how much trouble he was in. And he had a feeling it would be a hell of a lot.


End file.
